1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrosurgical instruments and, more particularly, to electrosurgical instruments with an light-emitting diode (LED) adapter.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments have become widely used by surgeons in recent years. Accordingly, a need has developed for equipment and instruments which are easy to handle, are reliable and are safe in an operating environment. By and large, most electrosurgical instruments are hand-held instruments, e.g., an electrosurgical pencil, which transfer radio-frequency (RF) electrical or electrosurgical energy to a tissue site. The electrosurgical energy is returned to the electrosurgical source via a return electrode pad positioned under a patient (i.e., a monopolar system configuration) or a smaller return electrode positionable in bodily contact with or immediately adjacent to the surgical site (i.e., a bipolar system configuration). The waveforms produced by the RF source yield a predetermined electrosurgical effect known generally as electrosurgical cutting and fulguration.
As used herein the term “electrosurgical pencil” is intended to include instruments which have a handpiece which is attached to an active electrode and which is used to cauterize, coagulate and/or cut tissue. Typically, the electrosurgical pencil may be operated by a handswitch or a foot switch. The active electrode is an electrically conducting element which is usually elongated and may be in the form of a thin flat blade with a pointed or rounded distal end. Alternatively, the active electrode may include an elongated narrow cylindrical needle which is solid or hollow with a flat, rounded, pointed or slanted distal end. Typically electrodes of this sort are known in the art as “blade”, “loop”, “snare”, “needle” or “ball” electrodes.
Since electrosurgery requires controlled application of radio frequency energy to an operative tissue site, it is important that the surgical site is substantially illuminated for the surgeon to operate. Due to the variety of electrosurgical instruments and various types of electrodes, it is difficult for a surgeon to simply add a light source to an instrument.